1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to X-ray diagnostics installations, and in particular to a support plate for an examination subject for such an installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray diagnostic installations are known for the production of mammography exposures having a support plate for supporting the patient's breast, the support plate having a receptacle chamber for receiving an X-ray film cassette, and a secondary radiation grid overlying the receptacle such that the grid is disposed between the examination subject and the cassette. A compression means may also be provided above the support plate.
In such conventional installations, the secondary radiation grid attenuates the secondary radiation emerging from the examination subject, however, has the disadvantage of increasing the distance between the subject and the film in the cassette. Additionally, in some instances it is preferable to make exposures without the use of a secondary radiation grid.